The Death of the Incredible Hulk (film)
The Death of the Incredible Hulk is a made-for-television film that aired February 18, 1990. It is the last of three revival TV movies from the 1978–1982 television series The Incredible Hulk. Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno reprise their roles as Dr. David Banner and the Hulk. Bixby was also the director and executive producer. Synopsis David Banner masquerades as David Bellamy, a mentally-challenged janitor in order to gain access to a scientific research facility. He has determined that the studies of one of the scientists there, Dr. Ronald Pratt, may hold the key to curing his condition. Pratt takes a liking to the man he sees only as a building custodian. Cleverly bypassing security, Banner enters Pratt's laboratory, examines the formulas on his blackboard, making corrections and filling in gaps. Pratt finds the changes the next morning and realizes to his amazement that they are correct. After this has happened a few times, Pratt one night hides in his lab and lays in wait for whomever his unknown colleague may be. Pratt turns on the lights and steps out from the shadows. Speechless, Banner stands frozen at the chalkboard. The elderly scientist moves towards the alarm button, asking Banner to tell him something to keep him from pushing it. "Banner!" David blurts out. "My name is..." Pratt repeats Banner's last name in surprise. He is aware of Banner's reputation and his work, having read his papers regularly. He believed Banner too perished in the 1977 lab fire. Banner tells Pratt of the gamma radiation overdose that has led to his metamorphoses and his wandering in hopes of finding a cure to reverse it. Both scientists agree to work together to cure Banner and perfect the formula harnessing gamma radiation believed to provide ordinary humans to possess superhuman strength when under periods of stress. The two men become friends and Banner is accepted as part of Pratt's family. One day, the pair decide to experiment with Banner's metamorphosis, which leads to another experiment that could cure Banner or kill him. However, an Eastern European spy network dedicated to using Pratt's (and Banner's) work for corrupt purposes breaks into the lab, halting the experiment and kidnapping Pratt and his fellow scientist wife Amy. Banner falls in love with Jasmin (pronounced Yas-meen), a reluctant spy in the network who returns his affections, and with her help, helps the Pratts. While pursuing the kidnappers, Banner once again turns into the Hulk, who tries to protect Pratt and Jasmin. The Hulk runs towards the plane and breaks it open. He climbs aboard before it can take off. He enters and stops the two spies. But the plane explodes, killing them and the Hulk is thrown into the night. A song plays as he falls into the dark and lands into the concrete. His motionless body lies there until Jasmin kneels beside him. She holds his hand and comforts him. Her calming comfort makes him return to Banner. She begs him not to die, saying "We can be free now!". To which he replies, "Jasmin... I am free" before he drifts away. Cast *Bill Bixby as David Banner *Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk *Elizabeth Gracen as Jasmin *Philip Sterling as Dr. Ronald Pratt *Barbara Tarbuck as Amy Pratt *Anna Katarina as Bella / Voshenko *John Novak as Zed *Andreas Katsulas as Kasha *Chilton Crane as Betty *Carla Ferrigno as Bank Teller *Duncan Fraser as Tom *Dwight McFee as Brenn * Lindsay Bourne as Crane * Mina E. Mina as Pauley * Marlene O' Brien as Luanne Cole * Garwin Stanford as Shoupe * Justin DiPego as Dodger * Fred Henderson as Aaron Colmer * Judith Maxie as Carbino * French Tickner as George Tilmer Quotations Jasmin: David, don't. Don't die. We can be free now. David Banner: Jasmin... I am free. Jasmin: grievingly No. Trivia *Initially this was planned to include She-Hulk, with the intention that it would spawn a She-Hulk TV series''Comics Scene'' magazine (1990), pages 69–70 *This one and the previous TV movie were both filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *The bank teller is played by Ferrigno's wife, Carla *This movie was released on DVD by 20th Century Fox in 2003 Planned Sequel Reportedly, a sequel called The Resurrection of the Incredible Hulk or The Revenge of the Incredible Hulk was planned. It would feature the Hulk being brought back to life, in which the Hulk would have David's mind. As of July 10, 1990, the script was being written. The script's writing was put on hold when Bill Bixby grew sick, and was canceled after his death. References Category:Films